


Empress of Chaos

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Unrelenting Hunger [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hannibal is a ravenstag, Unrelenting Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Will Graham observes the big ravenstag, but what gets his attention is the color of gold.





	Empress of Chaos

He is surrounded by darkness.  
Will Graham finds himself in what seems to be… Nothing, solely darkness.  
Steps come from behind him, he turns around slowly and his eyes meet the ravenstag.   
The animal is big, his horns are majestic, but what gets Will’s attention isn’t the stag. He’s familiar with the creature. What gets to him is the color of gold, first a string of gold and then a strand, then another.  
The stag lays down, he lays peacefully next to what looks like a throne, on the throne is a woman dressed in a blood red clothing. She wears a crown made of flowers, but there are horns growing on the sides.  
The red veil makes it difficult to see the woman’s face.  
She looks at Will for a moment and then she looks down to the stag. She is not bothered by its size nor by its horns. Actually, she seems as peaceful as the animal.  
She moves her hand down and touches the creature, caressing it gently. The ravenstag seems pleased, it’s careful to move its head towards the caress so its horns cause no harm to the woman in red.  
The stag looks at Will with observant red eyes, the gaze makes the man uneasy.  
Again the lady in red gets Graham’s attention.  
He watches as she removes the veil from her face, elegantly placing it over her hair with her free hand, like a bride about to be kissed would.  
A pair of blue eyes met Will’s and he shivers as he recognizes the woman watching him with piercing eyes.  
Her horns grow slowly before his eyes.  
A crown to the empress of chaos: Bedelia Du Maurier.  
The satisfied smile she gives him is the last thing he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> May the Empress of Chaos rule over the Mongoose.


End file.
